


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT Pokémon au [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Coming of Age, Dramedy, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Rich Zhong Chen Le, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Series: NCT Pokémon au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800622





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

"What do you mean that you don't have a starter yet?!"

Haechan winced at the loud tone of Renjun's almost screeching question."Okay,maybe we ask that a _little_ quieter Renjunie."Mark told the younger boy.Haechan rolled his eyes. _That's a serious understatement._ He thought to himself,but didn't say out loud.


End file.
